Cronicas de una boda
by hermy22
Summary: simplemente la verdad de un amor....


n.a: hola a todos se que esperais que suba el siguiente capitulo de volver a amar, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, este fic de un solo capitulo lo encontre el otro dia en un diskete, hoy en un momento me lo he leido y he modificado un par de cosas... siento tardar pero os aseguro que intentaré en una semana o dos subir un nuevo capitulo, bueno les dejo con la historia... los personajes son de Clamp excepto alguno que es mio, muchos besos y espero que os guste

Cronicas de una boda

Recorrió muchos kilómetros solo para volver a verlo, lo necesitaba, era mucho tiempo el que llevaban sin verse, siempre lo había querido más que a un amigo, pero tal vez se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, lo quería como a un hombre no como a un amigo.

El tren llegó a la estación del sur, la joven bajó del tren y se dirigió a buscar un taxi, no sabía como ese muchacho se tomaría el verla allí, se arrepentía de no haberle confesado sus sentimientos antes, un año antes o bien 6 meses antes, ahora iba a asistir a la boda de una de sus mejores amigas y donde ese muchacho convertido en hombre anunciaría su compromiso con una hermosa mujer, la cual conoció en la universidad…

_1 año antes…_

Último curso de la universidad de Tomoeda una joven sale por la gran puerta exterior y ve a un joven de apariencia china, quien la estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa…

-Hola Shaoran!

-Hola Flor de cerezo¿Cómo estas?

-Bien ¿Qué haces aquí¿Has venido de vacaciones?

-si, he venido de vacaciones, pero, también para hablar de los viejos tiempos, te apetece tomar un helado y hablar…

-Si…

_Heladería Kyo…_

-Mmm que rico…

-Esta delicioso…

-Y dime de que me querías hablar…

- Verás tu y yo hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos y yo te dije lo que sentía por ti, pero verás hace tiempo que me debes una respuesta…

-Lo se Shaoran, verás yo, yo te quiero mucho pero estoy muy confusa, te pido algo más de tiempo, se que no es justo pero tengo que asegurarme de lo que siento, no quiero hacerte daño…

-Esta bien Sakura seré paciente, esto que te voy a decir puede que tampoco te parezca muy justo pero esperaré cuatro meses, si no has aclarado tus dudas en ese tiempo intentaré cambiar de rumbo mi vida, se que es cruel pero así solo hago que sufrir…

-Esta bien Shaoran te prometo que en cuatro meses tendrás mi respuesta, nos encontraremos en el parque Pingüino…

-Bien, nos encontraremos en el parque, siento haber venido para darte esta noticia, mañana mi vuelo parte hacía Inglaterra, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos del clan Li.

-Muy bien espero que todo te vaya bien, nos vemos en cuatro meses.

Transcurrieron los cuatro meses pero Sakura no se presentó, la joven se encontraba en París… Tomoyo se trasladó con ella, esta no sabía nada del pacto, Sakura no quería que nadie se preocupara… Shaoran tomó el echo como una negativa, ella no se presentó, el joven se fue cabizbajo al aeropuerto y se regresó a Hong Kong…

_¿Qué_ _ocurrió?_

Justo cuando Shaoran se fue hacía Inglaterra Tomoyo volvía de allí para terminar sus estudios en Tomoeda, había dejado a su marido en casa, estarían separados durante unos meses…

Sakura volvía a su casa seria, pero con algo en su cara que no demostraba expresión alguna, al llegar a casa se encontró con la policía y una ambulancia, el corazón le latió con fuerza… se acercó y preguntó a un policía que ocurría…

-Perdone, yo vivo aquí ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Lo siento señorita, será mejor que entre, yo le acompaño.

-Inspector esta chica reside aquí…

-¿Qué parentesco tiene usted con el Sr. Fujitaka Kinomoto?

-Soy su hija, que pasa… (Sakura empezó a temblar)

-Verá lo que ha sucedido, ha sido que…

Sakura miró horrorizada por encima del hombro del inspector, su padre yacía tendido en el suelo, los sanitarios le estaban atendiendo…

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-Siento decirle esto, pero a entrado un ladrón en su casa y sorprendió a su padre, su padre esta vivo pero… esta en peligro, me han dicho los sanitarios que probablemente su corazón haya sufrido una lesión, ahora se lo llevan al hospital y allí le harán un reconocimiento más exhaustivo…

Tomoyo llamó a Sakura a su celular…

-Sakura que alegría, ya estoy en el aeropuerto, cojo un taxi y voy hacía tu casa…

-Tomo… mejor ve hacía el hospital… mi padre…

Tomoyo cogió un taxi y le dijo al conductor que se apresurara a llegar al hospital, una vez allí Sakura le relató todo lo ocurrido, pidió que no se lo contara a nadie, no quería preocupar a nadie y menos a Shaoran.

RING, RING…

-Diga…

-Eriol cariño estoy en el hospital…

-¿Estás bien¿Qué ha pasado?

-Tranquilo amor yo estoy bien, se trata del papá de Sakura, verás entró un ladrón en su casa y lo sorprendió, le hirió y ahora están terminando de chequearlo, en cuanto sepa algo te volveré a llamar, sobretodo no le digas nada a nadie, ella me lo ha pedido y mucho menos a Shaoran…

-Pero porque…

-No quiere, mejor respetemos su decisión…

-Esta bien, cariño cuídate y cuida de Sakura, sobretodo de nuestro pequeño…

-Esta bien cariño, te quiero, más tarde te llamó y me comunico contigo…

-Hasta luego cariño, yo también te quiero…

Tomoyo colgó y se dirigió a Sakura, no quería dejarla sola, estaba más tranquila, pero sus ojos no cesaban de salir pequeñas lagrimas…

-Sakura… estás bien…

-Si, estoy mejor… espero que no le pase nada a mi papá…

-Ya verás como todo irá mejor… tengo que decirte algo…

-Que sucede…

-Verás… es que pronto serás tía… estoy esperando un bebé…

-Felicidades… me alegro tanto por ti…

-Un familiar del Sr. Kinomoto…

-Si, yo soy su hija…

-Verá su padre esta estable pero la herida fue muy profunda, le han herido cerca del corazón y una vena ha sido levemente seccionada, aún así preferimos que su padre sea trasladado hasta New York dónde hay un buen cardiólogo que le podría solucionar este problema cardíaco, es el más nombrado del mundo…

-Esta bien, en todo caso cuando nos tendríamos que ir…

-A ser muy posible, está madrugada le tendríamos preparado el avión que los desplazaría…

-Muy bien, hoy en la madrugada estaré aquí con mi equipaje y con el de mi padre…

Horas más tarde…

-Ni hablar yo me voy contigo, así terminaré de estudiar allí y podré tener a mi hijo tranquilamente, así Eriol estará cerca y podrá venir a ver nacer a su hijo, el también vendrá con nosotras...piensa que solo quedan tres meses, más tarde llamó a Eriol y le cuento…

-Pero Tomoyo…

-Ni peros ni nada, cuando lleguemos tendremos piso amueblado y todo, mañana a las 4 de la madrugada te paso a recoger por tu casa y venimos al hospital…

-Gracias Tomoyo…

-No me tienes que agradecer nada…

Sakura se sentía algo aliviada pero vacía a la vez, sabía que no volvería a ver a su amado Shaoran, le dolía, podría llamarlo pero no quería ser un cargo, ahora prefería estar al lado de su padre…

Tomoyo habló con Eriol y el decidió irse hacía New York directamente, allí tenía un depa bastante grande, así podría estar junto a su mujer y junto su mejor amiga…

Mientras en el aeropuerto de Tomoeda esa misma madrugada llegaba un avión lleno de ilusiones otro despegaba lleno de temor y dolor…

Actualmente…

_Hotel Misako_

Una joven entra y se dirige a la recepción de este lujoso hotel de Hong Kong…

-Buenas noches…

-Buenas noches señorita, en que puedo servirla…

-Tengo una reserva a nombre de Kinomoto Sakura…

-Un momento por favor… si aquí esta… habitación número 505, se encuentra en la quinta planta… aquí le entrego su llave, disfrute de su estancia en Hong Kong…

-Gracias…

La joven se dirigió a su habitación, era muy amplia… una vez allí llamó a su amiga, la cual era la razón por la que estaba es ese país…

RING, RING

-Casa de los Li ¿Qué desea?

-Buenas noches podría hablar con la señorita Li Meiling, por favor…

-Si un momento por favor ¿quién le habla?

-Kinomoto Sakura

"Sakura"

-Ahora le atiende

-Gracias "Shaoran"

-Si, hola Sakura ¿Cómo estás¿Dónde estás? Te estaba esperando en mi casa…

-Lo siento Mei no quería molestar y me pareció mejor alojarme en un hotel, Tomoyo y Eriol llegan mañana e irán directamente a tu casa. Tu ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy muy nerviosa… oye podrías hacerme un favor…

-¿Qué pasa Mei? Ha pasado algo que yo no sepa… dime ¿Qué ha pasado? Haré lo que esté en mis manos…

-Verás me gustaría que cantaras en la iglesia y también en el convite…

-¿Yo? Porque no se lo dices a Tomoyo, ella canta muchísimo mejor que yo, eso te lo aseguro…

-Porque tu también cantas muy bien, te lo aseguro, me lo ha chivado un pajarito y créeme he escuchado tu voz… además me gustaría que mi primo dejara a Katsuki y volviera contigo…

-Fue mi culpa, yo le deje marchar… lo perdí por cobarde… y he de vivir con el dolor de amarlo toda mi vida sin que me perdone…

-El te sigue queriendo lo se, aunque…. Cambiemos de tema… la canción que me gustaría que cantaras en la iglesia es Sobre fuego y justo antes del pastel Antes es una canción preciosa… además tiene que ser en ese instante…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque debe ser antes de que mi primo cometa el mayor error de su vida anunciando su compromiso con esa…

-Esta bien… lo intentaré…

-Sakura te quiero mucho y lo que más quiero es que seáis felices los dos juntos…

-Yo también te quiero mucho Mei, lo intentaré… nos vemos mañana…

-Hasta mañana, acuérdate de venir antes… tu y Tomoyo tenéis que vestiros aquí, sois mis damas de honor y vuestros trajes están aquí…

-Muy bien, no te preocupes, muchos besos Mei, cuídate… mañana nos vemos…

-Beshitos…

_El día de la boda_

DING, DONG

-Buenos días Kinomoto…

-Buenos días Li…

-¿Qué quieres?

-Vengo a ver a Mei, me esta esperando, soy su dama de honor junto con Tomoyo… por cierto… Tomoyo a ¿llegado ya?…

-Si, Tomoyo está arriba con Meiling… como es eso de que tu eres una dama de honor…

-Pues que Mei me llamó para ser su dama de honor y aquí estoy, si me permites voy a su habitación…

-Esta bien… sube… ("Dios está más bella que nunca, no me esperaba esto por parte de Mei, de mis hermanas si, pero de ella no…")

TOC, TOC

-Adelante… Sakura que alegría al verte

-Hola Mei… enhorabuena estás radiante, hermosísima…

-Gracias, mira ahí tienes tu traje… Tomoyo ya se esta vistiendo…

-Hola Tomoyo…

-Hola Sakura ¿Cómo estás?

-Y Eriol… ¿Dónde anda?

-Debe de estar con Shaoran…

-Ahhh, a ver ese traje… es precioso…

Las dos jóvenes se vistieron y se arreglaron, se veían hermosas, parecían dos princesas…

_En la iglesia_

Era el momento, la novia entró, iba espectacular, estaba hermosa… las damas de honor avanzaban por el pasadizo, guiando a los niñas que iban delante tirando pétalos de rosas junto a un pequeño niño que llevaba los anillos, una vez llegó la novia al altar la boda procedió sin ningún altercado…

-Normalmente esto es muy inusual pero a petición de los novios una de sus damas de honor nos va a deleitar con su preciosa voz una canción…

Sakura miró a Tomoyo y a Meiling, ambas asintieron con la cabeza, la joven subió a la tarima al lado del altar, todos miraron a la joven muchacha incluido Shaoran que se quedó sorprendido…

-No sabía que Sakura supiera cantar…

-Ignoras muchas cosas amigo, Sakura hace 6 meses que ha cambiado bastante, la razón… no la sabemos, pero se desahoga cantando, tiene una gran pena interior…

"Me dijiste, yo te quiero

Y la noche fue testigo de nuestra pasión

Caminamos sobre fuego

Pero nadie, nadie pudo amarte como yo

Amor no vuelvas, no vuelvas

Amor a darme, a darme

Amor excusas tontas para amarte

Porque no puedo, no puedo

Imaginarme, imaginarme

Tan solo un día sin saber en donde hallarte

Cada vez que tú te pierdes

Yo me vuelvo un ocho

Y no puedo hacer las cosas más sencillas

Cada vez que tú te vas

Los días se me vuelven largos

Y las noches pesadillas

Solamente vivo del recuerdo cuando tu

Me dijiste, yo te quiero

Y la noche fue testigo de nuestra pasión

Caminamos sobre fuego

Pero nadie, nadie pudo amarte como yo (x2)

Amarte como yo, amarte

Amarte como yo…"

-Shaoran, Shaoran… tierra llamando a Shaoran…

-Ehhh…ahhh…si

-Shaoran se te cae la baba…

-Que dices… Eriol son imaginaciones tuyas…

-No lo son, Sakura esta bellísima y además canta como un ángel, gracias a Tomoyo, Sakura ha perfeccionado su voz… Eso le ha ayudado a superar parte de la tristeza que antes te he comentado la invadía… hoy está radiante y empieza a sonreír…

-¿Qué le pasó? Hace un año que la vi y estaba bien…

-Hace 6 meses se tuvo que trasladar a New York por problemas personales y Tomoyo le acompañó, desde entonces empezó a sentirse muy triste, no tenía ánimos, Tomoyo la apoyo en todo, pero cada día estaba más apagada, así que le enseñó algo de canto para que se pudiera desahogar… créeme yo vi la evolución y me sorprendí tanto como tu ahora… sinceramente no se que habríamos echo sin ella… era la única que calmaba a Moshi y lograba hacerle dormir, desde su nacimiento ella empezó a sentirse mejor, es la mejor tía que mi hijo puede tener créeme…

-Pero… no entiendo nada… porque se fue a New York…

-No sabes ¿nada? Bueno lo entiendo… Sakura no quiso decirte nada para no preocuparte… aunque tendría que ser ella quién te lo contara… te lo contaré…sinceramente creí que ayer te contó algo cuando fue a ver a Meiling… pero veo que no… el sr. Fujitaka tuvo un gran susto, un ladrón entró en su casa y lo sorprendió, lo dejó muy mal herido, una vez en el hospital le hicieron miles de pruebas, dos días después el médico le comentó a Sakura que había una opción para salvar a su padre y esa era trasladarlo de urgencia a New York ara que un cardiólogo muy bueno lo operara, realmente gracias a él, el sr. Fujitaka esta bien, eso fue una alegría más para ella… pero… aún así hay algo más que no ha querido contar… eso aún le llena de tristeza…

-Entiendo…

Shaoran bajó su mirada para que nadie le pudiera ver sus ojos, reflejaban tristeza, confusión y rabia… la canción llegó al corazón de todos los presentes, esa canción parecía que quien cantaba la estuviera sintiendo, la sentía era una canción preciosa… la boda finalizó y todos los presentes se dirigieron al lugar del convite…

Meiling irradiaba felicidad, pero no muy lejos de ella estaba Shaoran cabizbajo y pensativo…

Que debo hacer… Sakura no apareció a su cita porque ese mismo que yo llegué… ella se iba para New York, pero no entiendo el porque no me dijo nada, el porque no quiso que estuviera a su lado…

Sakura y Shaoran estuvieron sentados en la misma mesa junto con Tomoyo y Eriol… llegó la hora del pastel y consigo la hora de la verdad, pero cuando Shaoran se alzo para ir hacía la pista y allí anunciar su compromiso con la joven Katsuki, se sorprendió al ver que Sakura se le había adelantado, una música muy familiar empezó a sonar, esa canción le gustaba mucho… entonces escucho la dulce voz que acompañaba la melodía de la canción…

"Jamás imaginé que llegaría este día

Que me apostaría yo toda mi vida

Por amarte y por hablarte otra vez

Pero que diablos ya perdí todo mi tiempo

Y por mis errores ahora estoy sufriendo

Quisiera regresar

Pero antes de andar

Y salir de tu vida y andar solo un mar

Quisiera llorar y sacarme día dentro tus besos, tu cuerpo

Antes de olvidar

Quisiera llorarte

Una vez más y soñarte

Antes del libro cerrar

Quisiera contarte

Que no me gustó su final

Antes

Jamás imaginé que llegaría a perderte

Llegué a sentirme tan seguro de tenerte

Pero ves mi vida que no fue así

Pero que diablos ya perdí todo mi tiempo

Y por mis errores ahora estoy sufriendo

Quisiera regresar

Pero antes de andar

Y salir de tu vida y andar solo un mar

Quisiera llorar y sacarme día dentro tus besos, tu cuerpo

Antes de olvidar

Quisiera llorarte

Una vez más y soñarte

Antes del libro cerrar

Quisiera contarte

Que no me gustó su final

Antes (x2)"

Un gran y duradero aplauso inundó la sala, esa canción llevaba mucho sentimiento…

-Esta canción se la dedico a Meiling a su marido Yuri… Felicidades, espero que les vaya bien, también se la dedico a alguien que siempre estará en mi corazón y espero algún día me llegue a perdonar… gracias…

Shaoran no esperaba eso, no en ese momento, Katsuki se acercó a su novio…

-Shaoran mi amor va siendo hora que anuncies nuestro compromiso…

-Lo siento Katsuki no puedo anunciar ningún compromiso… porque no existe…

-Pero… ¿Cómo que no existe?

-Porque nunca te amé, tengo que ser sincero, solo he amado a una mujer en toda mi vida y siento decirlo pero no eres tu, lo siento mucho, puedes pegarme si quieres tienes todo el derecho pero eso no va hacer cambiar nada…

-No te pegaré, pero nunca te perdonaré, espero que todo con esa chica te vaya bien y seas feliz junto a ella…

-Gracias…

Sakura cuando vio a Katsuki acercarse a Shaoran optó por no acercarse a la mesa, sino se dirigió a un amplio balcón que había en la sala dónde se celebraba el convite… el joven después de hablar con su ahora ex prometida buscó a Sakura y la vio allí sola en el balcón moviendo la mano haciendo un ademán de limpiarse unas juguetonas lagrimas que empezaban a brotar por sus preciosos ojos… el joven se acercó silenciosamente a ella y la abrazó por la espalda, está se sobresaltó no esperaba eso de nadie y izo el gesto de girarse…

-No te gires…

-Yo…

-Sakura, no se que te pasó, si hice algo lo siento, pero yo te amo y me estoy volviendo loco, no entiendo porque no has llamado en este tiempo… o porque ayer no me dijiste nada…

-Sha… Shaoran yo…

-Se lo de tu padre, lo siento, pero me hubiera gustado estar a tu lado, apoyarte, tranquilizarte… porque no me dejaste estar ahí, si no más como alguien que te ama de corazón al menos como amigo…

En ese instante la abrazó más fuerte, esta al sentir su calor se derrumbó cayó de rodillas al suelo, más este la cogió quedando los dos de frente… ella lo abrazó más fuerte y escondió su cabeza en su pecho…

-Lo siento… perdóname… no podía, no sabía… se que fui muy egoísta al no compartirlo contigo, créeme no había momento en que pensara en ti…

-Sa…

-Pero no podía, tenía que salvar a mi padre, no pensé tampoco en mí… pero te perdí… tu te ibas a comprometer hoy y yo me sentí triste pero a la vez feliz… cuando vi a Katsuki acercarse a la mesa me alejé de ahí… pero no oí como anunciabas tu compromiso, tenía la esperanza de que me perdonaras… y de que…

-Shhh…

Shaoran se acercó a ella y la besó lentamente, después de tanto tiempo se unieron en ese beso…

-Shaoran te quiero, te amo, te necesito…

-Shhh, no llores más mi amor, nunca me separaré de ti…

-Perdóname por apartarte de mi…

-No pasa nada entiendo tus razones… pero a partir de ahora no me excluyas de tu vida…

-Nunca más mi vida, te quiero…

-Sakura… ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

-Shaoran yo… SIII

Ambos se fundieron en un profundo beso, mientras unos meros espectadores sonreían felizmente

Fin

n.a: aqui lo teneis espero os haya gustado, las canciones son Sobre fuego de la telenovela pasión de gavilanes la versión de michel brown y danna garcía... la otra canción Antes que ahora mismo no se quien la canta... bueno espero algun review y que me perdonen por tardar este es mi regalo y es un fic de transición... muchos besitosa todos...


End file.
